Memories may be provided in a variety of apparatuses, such as computers or other devices, including but not limited to portable memory devices, solid state drives, music players, cameras, phones, wireless devices, displays, chip sets, set top boxes, gaming systems, vehicles, and appliances. There are many different types of memory including volatile memory (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM)) and non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory). Flash memory architectures may include NAND or NOR architecture.
As the physical size of non-volatile memories (e.g., NAND flash memories) decreases, capacitance related to the global wordlines can significantly increase due to an increased number of local wordlines and drivers. As a result, word line wait time becomes longer, and the read latency of the memories may increase significantly.